In an electronic device such as liquid crystal display device, with a view to protecting the device from external impact or improving design and optical property thereof, a protection plate is bonded to an upper surface of a display panel. Note that the protection plate is a transparent plate member that is frame printed on a portion corresponding to an outer periphery of a display screen of the display panel.
As conventional electronic devices that include a display panel having a protection plate, there are electronic devices disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example.
The electronic device described in Patent Document 1 does not have a special structure that holds a protection plate which is stuck to a display panel at the time of installing the display panel in a device main body.
On the other hand, the electronic device described in Patent Document 2 includes a design housing case having an opening part for installing a display panel, and a step part formed to expand inward on a peripheral edge of the opening part, and the display panel is held such that an outer peripheral part of a protection plate stuck thereto is bonded to the step part.